The Scouting Legion: Lukas
by Hanake Niwa
Summary: Within the few members that are left in the Scouting legion, There's a peculiar member that now gets the spotlight to tell his story. (OC focused, Future Lemons or Limes? Gore, Heavy language, Sexual themes, a lot of shit.) "Just leave this story or read it already!" (... That's Lukas alright.) mainly Levi,Hanji,Mike,OC, (not as in a giant orgy, people)


_**A/N: Reader discretion is adviced; heavy uses of gore and language and well potetnially shocking experiences. Hints, or rather plain out mentions of several types of abuse present…. You've been warned.**_

_Name, Lukas Greenslade._

_Current Age, 16 years of age._

_Currently active in the Survey corps of the army, under command of Hanji Zoë._

'_Cut the bullcrap already and let me get on with my story…'_

My parents, as far as I can remember them … Guess I'll start somewhere. Before wall Maria was breached, I lived with only my mother and a few siblings inside of Wall Maria, not in one of the towns, just in the countryside in between wall Maria and Rose. My mother wasn't a very sociable person, which… did brush off on me and my siblings. We lived on a farm and even though we were in the countryside, we had no problem dealing with burglars and other assholes. Me and my older sister usually got rid of them, wether it be by creeping them out or by violence. I'm pretty sure we lived somewhere near the northwest. Anyway, When I was ten, one year before the titans broke through the wall, my mom and some other siblings got some kind of disease and my mom didn't make it. My siblings all survived… I'm not sure wether I should be happy that she didn't make it, or not… At the time I think Marissa, the eldest, was about fourteen years old…? Opheila, the youngest was six…. Can you imagine a farm run by kids? Well.. It happened anyway. oh yeah, better mention this; first daughter=:Marissa. First son: me (Lukas) second daughter: Mary, Second son: Joey, Third Daughter: Opheila.

Anyway, The year 845, that should say enough already…

We got the evacuation message from the Garrison not too late, actually. Most of my siblings had enough time to even gather some belongings before we left, I think. Most of my memory is hazy because I've suffered several concussions… and because there's one memory of that time that takes over, as if it's freshly imprinted in my mind. One of the horses got freaked out, began staggering for no reason…. Opheila wanted to pet the thing, nobody noticed her being so close to the horse as they were trying to calm the horse down… Only when we heard bones cracking and blood spurting out of her body did we notice… After some naïve struggling and denial we finally evacuated, I remember Marissa and me almost beating one of the guys up if we weren't being restrained…

The evacuation site, a horribly depressing place, really. There were little other kids and another two siblings of mine died within a year because of malnutrition and just… generally bad circumstances…. It was just me and Joey left now… at this point in time, I began becoming desperate. It was because I was rather small and 'petite' that I wasn't able to get enough rations for me and my brother… It was about that time when I made a decision I probably shouldn't have made… I looked rather girly and was sometimes mistaken for a little girl… and I began using that to my advantage… I playing in on some soldier's feelings or… desires to get food… Let's just keep it at that with me being desperate in mind.

Almost a year after we got evacuated, about 5 or 6 months that I had begun my scheme for food… I heard about some rich couple wanted to adopt, probably for status reasons… But, a rich couple… It couldn't be worse than what I was experiencing now… Turned out they were looking for a younger kid and preferred my Younger brother instead… I still don't know why they wanted him out of (as few as they were) the kids they could choose out of…. Thanks to one of my 'connections' I got into the military training facility without any unnecessary hassle. It wasn't my preference to join the army, but it was better than being the equivalent of a prostitute on the streets.

My training was really nothing special in particular, I ended up sixth in the top then of my legion…

I guess the end of that 3-year training session was what a graduation felt like… Within my whole training I never got to hear anything from my little brother, little did I know that when I finished up my training… there were a lot of letters from him, I was… surprised to say the least. In between the graduation and you choosing what corps you'll join into, you get a short period of time off to… well, not be drilled into a wall and do ridiculous training for Titans that could invade any moment.

In one of the letters my brother told me he wanted to see me again…

Well… It got arranged within the time off that I had and I went…

Little did I know, not only did my brother land in a rich family; He lived, and still does today, in the fucking Capital!

Needless to say… I was more surprised than ever when I got to meet him.

When the time passed and I had to choose which corps I'd join… I acted in an impulse, I could have joined the Military Police… but I had already seen their… 'productivity' in the capital. I trained three years, got beaten up, withstood motion sickness, learned how to put on S&M gear within five minutes (It really feels like that…) and combat in shapes and forms I didn't want to know… I wasn't going to let that go to waste. My pride wouldn't allow that.

I ended up joining The survey corps. Which, compared to the others… was relatively small….

My first commander was Mike Zakarius, a rather silent but trustworthy man. He didn't speak much but that wasn't needed. One thing I had to get used to was that he did the sniffing thing. It grossed me out at first but hey, you get used to everything after a while. Weirdly enough, Mike, me and some others ended up getting along pretty well. I had proper friends… and even though they could die at any minute (wow that sounds cruel) felt like… well Family.

One day, we went on a mission and not surprisingly, a bunch of us got wiped out. From the few people that joined me into the survey corps from the Training facility got killed and one of them made a very unfortunate landing after his head was chomped off by a Titan.

Ahem, unfortunate for me, I don't think that guy gave it much mind.

His body and gear dropped down, on me and my horse while she was running. One of his blade made a cut under my left eye and ripped open most of my first uniform. One of his handles... (you know, those things the blades clip into?) just happened to hit my right eye violently. I remember falling off of my horse and going unconscious after losing half of my vision.

When I woke up, I couldn't see with my right eye, in fact I didn't feel anything… inside.

It's weird because you usually don't feel your eye inside of it's socket, but when it's gone it just feels way weirder…

You know when your teeth fall out and in between new ones growing and the actual popping out of the tooth your gums feel pretty weird and sore? Kind of like that.. but amplified.

I didn't have any major injuries apart form that one, fortunately…

Mike told me that they removed my right eye as nothing was to become of it anymore, he also told me that It'd be best if I would retire from the army. Oh and If you're wondering who exactly removed my right eye…. Hanji has the medical knowledge to do…. Yes I'm surprised too. But Mike told me that corporal Levi was there too… I had no idea why until I got to know him… (Yes, indeed his cleanliness… but let's not get started on that, okay?)

Anyhow, I (after many discussions) refused to leave and eventually got to training again. I wasn't allowed on quite a few missions because I had to learn how to function properly with one eye, thus little to no depth perception.

My learning process, actually went quite good… and it might just have something to do with the fact that Mike and Corporal Levi himself trained me….

As selfish as it sounds… I am way better using only my left eye than when I used both my eyes… Go figure.

Even though all was well for a bit… I didn't get a prosthetic eye because they're highly inefficient during missions, and my eye wouldn't heal up properly, usually… if an eye is removed from the socket the cavity grows permanently shut over time…. There were no signs of that at all for me, and soon enough I got an infection…

Yes… and Corporal Levi wasn't helping either, saying how 'the brat brought it upon himself, not keeping him wound clean.'

Levi… I hope you are reading this because these few sentences are dedicated to you:

How in the actual fuck would you feel fingering a hole where your eye used to be? No seriously, tell me. Because I'm curious. And no you can't use my optical cavity (I think I just made that up) as a test subject. Gouge out someone else's eye or something…

Okay I might have exaggerated a tiny bit for the last sentence but when I'm in the same room you don't have to go on about how I got the infection and that It's my fault and that I'm a worthless brat if I die this way and all that, If I wasn't experiencing some serious shit I probably would have punched him in the face, or attempted to at the very least.

*Ahem* Anyway, these days we're on rather good terms, he checks my eye up every few days, making sure everything seems right. So… yes.

_On a final note…._

_Mike… You're... A great soldier and a great friend…_

_I hope that your soul rests in peace..._

_I usually don't make promises, I'm bad at keeping them…_

_But I will without a doubt in my mind make sure that your death will not be in vain._

_With that Eren Jaeger and those other guys that joined and are still alive…._

_I'm sure that we will victor…._

_May you watch us from above._

**_A/N: This is only a summary, things will change, for one, the writing style._**

**_Per chapter the actual scenes he mentioned shall play out, and also ones that he didn't mention or maybe brushed over, stated differently etc._**

**_Please stay tuned, I will try to update as soon as possible._**


End file.
